Untiled
by inu princess 1989
Summary: sorry about the title i don't now what to call it yet. my first fanfic. kakashioc oc? naruto and his friends meet iruka's sister and there is something different about her student.
1. Chapter 1

PROLUGE

"Katara wake up" said a boy, about 16 with long brown hair in a loose ponytail and wearing a black workout tank top and black pants, to the door in front of him. "Katara…Katara, don't make me go in there to wake you. Katara…Fine Don't Say I Didn't Warn You." He opened the door to see the room was empty so he shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

---2 Miles Away---

"Katara do you have to do That mission I mean it is 12 years long, maybe more," said a man with grayish silver hair with a mask covering half his face. "I wish you would stay."

"Kakashi…I'm a jounin now it's my job to go on missions that are this long" said Katara, a girl with long wavy dark brown hair and wearing a long sleeve black shirt, black pants and a black jounin vest.

"I know but your 14 and still young compared to the oth…"

"Which is why I am honored they chose me and not some one else," she said as she walked closer to him.

"I still think you shouldn't go…but I guess I can't stop…or can I" said Kakashi as he wrapped his arms around her waist with a perverted smile on his face. She smiled after he said that and thought 'I guess Iruka was right about him.'

"Katara!" yelled a voice to the right of them and then Iruka came into the clearing. "Hey little sis, Kakashi…. Katara your team is waiting for you."

"Okay…Kakashi can you do me one favor…be the Jounin to escort me home in 12 years…" said Katara as she hugged her brother and him. After he nodded his head she walked towards the entrance of the village while thinking 'I hope Kakashi doesn't forget about his promise…I wonder if he realized he promised to become a jounin. Iruka said Kakashi just wanted to be a Chuunin not a jounin, so he might not be my escort to tak…God I hope he realized what I said.'

" 'Bout time you got here Katara. Come on we got to go said the leader of the team.

She turned toward the village and whispered "See you in 12 years guys, well at least I hope." Then she turned and walked out the gat not looking back because she thought if she did it would be harder to leave


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1

"Katara-sensei, can I come to the leaf village with you?" asked a girl about 19 with short black hair, silver eyes with gold specs in them, a scar across her left eye, an other scar on her upper lip, a bo with red ribbon rapped around it in her right hand and wearing a red gi (training uniform).

"Of course you can Kanna" said a 28-year-old Katara the only thing that changed about her is her hair is longer, to her waist in a braid and a little passed her butt when it's down. "Get your things ready we are going to go tomorrow."

"Thank you Sensei" said Kanna as she put her bo away and left the dojo. 'It's good to see her excited about something. I hope she meets at least someone to like her even if she hardly talks' thought Katara as she walked out of the dojo and headed to her room.

She entered a room with a traditional Japanese paper screen door, a black and white covered bed, a small table next to it and on top of the table was a picture of her, Kakashi and Iruka and another one of kanna and her. She walked over to her bed, sat down facing the table, picked up the picture of her, Kakashi, and her brother and thought 'I wonder if they have changed or not. But, god I hope my brother has cut his hair at least.'

She laid down and thought about her time with Kanna and while she started to remember how they met.

---Katara's memory ---Katara's POV

I walked into a room that had lit candles everywhere and a girl with short hair wearing a black gi with the jacket opened to reveal a white shirt. I walked over to her I saw she held a dagger in her hand.

I took one more step toward her and said, "Miss may I ask what are you doing?" The girl didn't answer me, so I asked again. I walked over to her so I was standing behind her and took the dagger from her hand. "Now miss, just tell me what you were doing with this and I might just give it back to you."

The girl just turned toward me and glared at me. "Well you going to tell ma or not?" I asked a little annoyed since she didn't answer. "Fine if your not going to tell me then I guess I can keep it and be on my way."

I guess that got her attention because the next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground. The girl was on top of me trying to get the dagger from me but I rolled over and got up. But that didn't' stop her she still went after me so I thought 'why not make the best of it.'

I turned to ward her and said "if you can beat me ill give you back the dagger and if you can't you have to promise me you wont hurt yourself or kill yourself like you were going to."

She looked at me surprised but then got a serious look on her face and nodded. I got ready for an attack from her and pulled out 2 kunais, but was surprised when she back to where she was sitting and out a katana from a black bag. 'Was that there the whole time… and I call myself a Jounin.'

When I finished thinking that I had little time to doge the katana going to my head. 'Wow I told the girl to beat me not kill me.' I thought as I dogged 2 more swipes toward my head. 'That's it.'

The next time she swiped at my head I graded the blade of the sword and made it so it was behind her. When it was behind her I twisted the sword clockwise until she let it go out of pain. She tuned to her side and kicked me in the gut and tried it again but I caught her foot and spun her so she was on her back on the floor.

I straddled her and put her katana to her neck and said "I won now tell me your name." All she did was glare at me and then she looked away and glared at the door of the room. 'So he senses are better then I thought they were,' I thought as stood up and faced the door with her sword ready.

The door opened to reveal… my captain standing in the doorway. My captain looked at the girl and then at me as I lowered the sword. He said, "I see you met the last Bushi in the village."

"Actually I haven't exactly met her yet because you interrupted me from getting her name." I said glaring at my captain.

"Oh well her name is…"

"Kanna, my name is Kanna," said the girl as she stood and bowed. "can I have my sword and dagger back please."

I looked at her suspicious and asked "you wont hurt yourself now will you."

She again looked surprised and then a look of understanding came across her face. "I wasn't going to perform seppuku like you thought I was, actually cleaning it. So can I have them back please?" she said.

"Then why were you in the dim light doing it." I asked still suspicious.

"The candle light is soothing," she answered.

"Excuse me, what is seppuku," asked Arron (tired of my captain).

"Not sep-puku it's pronounced hara-kiri and it is a ritual suicide practiced by samurai." Said Kanna as she sheathed her sword and dagger.

"Oh and Kanna, my name is Katara Umuino nice to meet you."

--End Memory--(author's POV)

'I think I'm getting old' Katara thought as she starting to fall asleep. 'Traveling down memory lane is tiring.' Katara yawned and turned and fell asleep.

--With Kanna--

Kanna walked into he room that was like Katara's room except instead of white and black her bed was red and black and a regular door. Kanna walked over to her closet and took out a midnight blue bag and started putting clothes and smaller weapons in it. She left out a silk black kimono with a white rose, red rose, blue rose and a gray rose pattern on the tip of the sleeves and rim of the neckline.

Kanna started to lay it out perfectly down on her bed and thought 'mom…I miss you. I wish you were here. If I weren't traveling I'd wear this… I mean you told me to wear it on my 19 birthday and that's tomorrow.' as she folded and put neatly in her bag.

To be continued…


End file.
